Get Well Soon
by mystiified
Summary: Santana is sick at school in Louisville and Brittany plans to make a surprise visit and help her, "Get Well Soon."
1. Chapter 1

_This sucks, look at them - getting to work on our nationals routine while I'm stuck in here.  
Coach is definitely going to move me to the bottom of the pyramid for this._

Santana thought, gazing out of her dorm room window to the practice field at UL. The Cardinal's cheerleaders jumped and frolicked around in their cheering uniforms and here she was, stuck inside, wrapped in a snuggie with vapor rub stuck under her nose so she could actually breath! She came down with this "_sickness" _about three days ago and it only seemed to be getting progressively worse.

The familiar chime of her phone began to echo through her room - it's urgent ringing beginning to tempt her headache to grow into a full-blown migraine. She groaned and sunk into her desk chair, answering the call.  
"Hey Britt-Britt." She purred, her smile noticeable in her voice. Her girlfriend, Brittany, giggled on the other end.  
"Santana! Are you feeling any better?" Brittany asked softly, a since of hope in her tone.

Santana turned back to the window with a sigh, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Sadly, no."  
The Cardinals flipped and twirled in the air and San's eyes narrowed to the slender blonde that was at the top of the pyramid. "Shit." She muttered, turning away.  
"What?" Brittany mused, a sort of giggle in her voice. She was normally unphased by Santana's cursing. In fact, unless she knew Santana was really upset, she found it funny.  
"Nothing. Just that tan in a can loving Barbie doll, Kelly." She rolled her eyes as she said her name. "I've missed two practices this week and Coach is gonna bump me down for it. She's on the top of the pyramid, Britt."  
Brittany sighed at the news, her voice falling a bit. "Well, don't worry San. Once you're better you'll come back and kick her back down to the bottom again. You're the best one on the squad, I'm sure Coach Fuller knows that."  
She smirked at her girlfriend's words, Brittany's confident as well as loving tone helping her feel a little better about the situation. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I am the best cheerleader that squad's got - it would be nothing without me."

Santana got up out of her chair and strolled out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen section of her dorm. Her roommate was out at work and she had the small space free to herself.  
"Anyway, babe. How's McKinley? - Hamburgler Finn disgracing the Glee club still?" She joked dryly while pouring herself a glass of water.  
Brittany snorted on the other line, a great smile pulling across her slender lips. "Sadly. Mr. Shue won't be back until next week. Finn's working on getting us ready for Sectionals, or at least trying too."  
She sighed a bit, thinking about Lima - Santana couldn't lie and say she didn't miss being at McKinley. She loved singing and being in the New Directions, which is why she joined the Glee club at Louisville - though, she wouldn't straight up admit her liking for preforming to anyone.  
"Sorry to hear that, Britt. But don't worry. The club's got you and with you who needs Shue. You're their star, Britt." She smiled, flirting.  
The blonde blushed and Santana could picture it in her head, Brittany's ivory skin flushing and her nose crinkling up a bit as she smiled; flattered. _God did she miss her!_  
"Yeah, but the New Directions are nothing like they used to be - their missing your _Diva_ factor." Brittany cooed back.  
Santana laughed, her head tilting back as her giggles boasted into the air. Brittany smiled at the sound and was happy to hear Santana laugh; she knew she had been feeling down about being sick lately and was proud to cause her laughter.  
"Thanks, B." San admitted while taking a seat on the couch and flipping on the Tv, resting her water down on the coffee table. "I miss it, sometimes y'know? It was fun." Really Santana just missed Brittany, but getting to sing was just a plus.

"Speaking of which: when are you coming back to Lima? Because I really miss you and just having Lord Tubbington around as company is getting a little old. I mean, he's great, but I know he's been hiding something from me lately so we haven't been talking much. I think he's joined a gang."  
Santana giggled but put her hand over her mouth, trying to hide it. Same ol' Britt.  
"Probably next week - that is if I'm feeling better." A cough slipped past her lips. "Maybe it's time for L.T. to get an intervention." Santana played along, snuggling into the warmth of her snuggie as another fit of coughs crept up on her.  
Brittany whimpered on the other end, but she tried to hide it. _Another week? That's forever away. _"Oh, okay. And maybe . . but I want you to help. You know how he gets when you ask him a bunch of questions. You help keep him in check. He's always better behaved when you're here to intimidate him."

The door of Santana's dorm clicked open and her roommate walked in - a tall, slender, brunette. Nida. Santana and Nida got along okay, they rarely ever hung out though - only at parties or during Glee practice. She was a singer too and at first Santana was a bit reluctant to have a roomie who was also a singer; she didn't want Nida to turn out as another Rachel Berry. But she wasn't so bad. She didn't talk back much, so I guess you could say that Santana actually_ liked _her. They were sorta friends.  
"Oh, sorry, Britt. I gotta go." Santana rushed, getting up and walking over to Nida to help with some groceries she got on her way home from work. "I'll call you later, okay? I love you."  
Brittany sighed internally but kept her goodbye sweet and short. "Okay, babe. Love you too. Feel better soon!"  
Santana hung up and helped Nida put away the groceries. Brittany let her phone drop on her bed and she fell back against the mattress, sighing. "I really miss Santana, L.T." She whispered and turned on her side to look at Lord Tubbington, who sat majestically (in all his fat-cat glory) atop in his big castle bed. "I know I can . . but Santana's busy. I would just be intruding." She frowned, rolling over on her stomach to look at him.  
Lord Tubbington meowed and got up, walking away. "Maybe you're right. . I will go see her." She said replied to his silent words, but said kind to herself.

* * *

I hope you all like this. It's my first story taking place while Santana's away at Louisville.  
What will you think Santana will say when Brittany shows up at LU? Surprise for her! :) I bet she'll be ecstatic to see her baby.  
Ugh, I can't wait. Stay tuned to see what happens and how they _reunite._

Leave reviews, favorite, and follow. Thank you.  
- Mercedes Dawn. **[DelicateDreamer]**

_I do not own Glee, or the characters of the show.  
(Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez & Lord Tubbington)_


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany gazed out at the road as she drove, a slow love song playing on her radio in the background. She watched the large span of farm land and pasture pass by in a blur. Louisville wasn't too different from Lima, grassy fields for growing crops was common to see in certain areas of Ohio. But Kentucky owned a sort of "little town" feel that made her a little bored.  
But she was just moments away from being at the LU campus and she could almost taste Santana in the air. She had missed her _so_ much.  
"Right turn ahead." The monotone voice of her GPS broke her thoughts and she glanced down at the screen of her phone, which read that the remaining time until her arrival was just three minutes. Her heart leapt with excitement.

As she pulled into the parking section of Santana's dorm building she could hardly control herself from busting out of her car and racing up the building's many flights of stairs to Santana.  
After gathering her medium-sized duffle bag, packed with a few nights worth of clothes and her tooth brush, she skipped up the stairs to room 108. Lightly Brittany rapt her knuckles against the door and waited as patiently as she could manage for someone to answer.

Inside, Santana was sitting on the couch. Her nose was buried into a Kleenex and her arms coiled around her knees as she shuddered away a cold chill. She had been feeling a bit better today, but every once and a while a sneeze or a crazy fit of coughs would catch her by surprise.  
The knock mad her jump and she let out a sigh of agitation. She got up, paused the movie she was watching and slugged over to the door - multiple coughs attacking her on the way. _"Nida must have left her key here again."_ She muttered under her breath.  
She clicked the lock on the door and slowly opened it.  
"Hey, N. You're home ear-" Her voice halted as she looked up to the girl on the other side of the door. Who was not Nida, but a perky blonde. Her perky blonde.

"Hey, Santana!" Brittany chimed, waving as the door opened.  
Santana's jaw dropped and she didn't speak. Her body hurled at Brittany and she clung to the slender girl's form. Brittany giggled, dropping her bag to return the tight hug.  
"You're here." Santana whispered, stepping back from the hug after a long moment.  
"Yup!" Brittany smiled coyly. "Drove all the way from Lima - just for you." She purred, picking up her bag and leaning in to kiss Santana's cheek affectionately.

The kiss kicked Santana out of her surprise state and she glanced around for any bystanders. Quickly she jerked Brittany into the door and latched the door shut behind them. Her lips instantly crushed against Brittany's and she lifted up onto her toes to curl her arms around her neck. She kissed Brittany hard on the mouth, pressing her back against the door and Brittany smiled at the kiss, returning it willingly.  
Santana giggled at the feel of Brittany's lips form into a wide smile. She broke away from the kiss, settling for taking Brittany's hard and leading her farther into the small living space. Brittany's blonde head twirled around as she took in the urban-styled flat.  
"Nice _crib_." She winked, pulling Santana over to the large couch.  
The olive-toned girl snorted, rolling her eyes at Brittany as she followed her lead. "Thanks." she smirked back, placing a playful kiss on Brittany's nose.  
Santana crawled into her girlfriend's lap, coiling her arms around the slender blonde and nuzzling her nose into the crook in her neck. "I've really missed you, Britt." She whispered against her skin.  
Brittany smiled, petting Santana's hair and pulling her close against her chest. "I've missed you too."

They sat there quiet for a moment before Brittany's eyes fell to the frozen TV screen, instantly recognizing the paused film.  
"The Hunger Games?" She mused, looking down to Santana with a giggle.  
Santana shook her head, reaching for the remote. "Well, you said it wasn't so bad so . . I thought I would give it a try." She admitted, blushing a tad.  
Brittany just smiled and leaned down to give Santana a small peck on the lips.  
"Let's watch it." She purred, pushing the play button on the remote in Santana's hand.  
Santana giggled, her blush subsiding a bit. Brittany grinned at the rosy heat that flushed her cheeks, calling attention to it by reaching up and caressing Santana's face. Santana groaned lightly and hid her face in her hands with a small chuckle, embarrassed.

Brittany smirked, whispering in Santana's ear sweetly.  
"Now you can't watch the movie with your face hidden, can you?"

* * *

Sorry it's short. I have more written but I need to fix some mistakes in it first before I upload it. Keep a look out for Chapter 3, though! It'll be up soon.

Man, I wish I had some sort of technological device that would just copy my words from paper and transfer them into text on the internet. Sorta like a scanner, but not just picture-based. That would be a lot of help because I normally write out my stories in class when I have free time. So having to type out pages and pages after I have already hand-written them takes forever.

Oh, secondly, my opinion on Kentucky is completely biased. I live in northern Tennessee and Louisville is literally like 30 minutes away. So I have been there and I just find it boring. I mean, maybe northern Kentucky is different but I don't like the area near where I live. I don't much care for Tennessee either, so no hard feelings Kentucky citizens. Just not my style. I prefer urban areas. (:

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews and follows based off of last chapter. I hope your liking for my story grows as you read this next addition. I tried to show how I picture S & B acting around each other when they are alone. I imagine them being very flirtatious and cutesy. Brittany brings out Santana's sweet side.

xoxo - Mercedes.


	3. Chapter 3

After their movie, about two hours later, Brittany helped Santana start on dinner. She arrived in Louisville for a surprise visit not long ago but it would be getting dark soon. Her piercing blue eyes flickered over to the digital clock on the stove, _5:43 pm_.

She had spent the majority of her day on the road so dinner was perfect sounding to her growling stomach and Santana said her roommate should be getting home soon. Brittany thought that maybe if she helped make dinner it would leave a good first impression on Nida.

They were making baked chicken, the breading made out of crumbled butter crackers - something Brittany's mom had made for the couple during one of their family game nights back in Ohio. Santana would come over every Wednesday after _Cheerios_ practice and the two would spend hours in the Pierce's living room playing Life, Chutes and Ladders or, Brittany's favorite, Candy Land.

The meal was coming along slowly and they were making quite the mess. Santana took a handful of cracker crumbs and sprinkled them in Brittany's face. The blonde squealed and wrapped her arms around Santana, holding her down so she could return the favor. Santana squirmed under her grasp, screaming for Brittany to let her go between frantically between heavy laughs.

Ah! Britt!" she covered her head, trying to defend against the crumbs and to keep them out of her hair. "No!" she screamed through a fit of high pitched giggles.  
Brittany smirked, stopping. She pulled Santana close and kissed away a few crumbs that clung to her cheek before planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Santana smiled against the blonde's soft mouth and then kissed back slowly.

The kitchen floor was dusted with crushed bits of cracker and when Santana rolled her hips into Brittany, pressing her back against the counter she made the girl step into a large pile of crackers. The crushing sound beneath her feet made the girl break away from the kiss. She laughed, glancing down at the floor then between Santana and her self to see their crumb covered clothes.

Santana caught her gaze and groaned. Brittany's eyes softened and she grinned bashfully. "Sorry." the blonde whispered, making Santana smile.

The house door clicked open and Nida strolled into the dorm, making her way towards the kitchen.  
"Nida's home." Santana giggled, reaching up to peck Brittany's lips before turning away and heading towards the small closet that was in the kitchen.

"Hey, San-" Nida called as she rounded the hall, but she paused her words as she was welcomed by a cracker-covered Brittany instead. "Oh, hi." She laughed slightly, examining the kitchen and the girl.

Santana walked back to Britt's side, carrying a broom and it's matching dust pan. "Hey, Ni." she chimed with amusement, catching her roommate's surprised glance. "You remember Brittany?" she motioned towards the blonde girl, smiling even wider now.

Brittany and Nida had been introduced to one another once before over a Skype video-call. Nida had begged Santana to let her see what Brittany looked like and Santana ignored her pleas until one night Brittany said she wanted to see Nida too. So, for Brittany, she was happy to oblige. But this was the first time they had seen each other in person and what _better_ way to meet someone than right after you have completely trashed their kitchen.

"Hi! Sorry for the mess." Brittany blushed, her gaze falling to Nida for a moment before she caught Santana in the corner of her eye beginning to sweep up the mess.

Nida shook her head, smiling politely. "No, it's fine." she laughed slightly and then turned to give a wink to Santana as if to silently say, _"She's cute."_

Brittany caught on to the exchange and smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon. San and I made chicken!" she chimed in and Nida nodded approvingly.

"Terrific." she was polite and spoke in a soft tone toward Brittany. "I'm just going to head to my room for a bit, to change y'know?" she motioned down to her work clothes, she had on dark dress pants and a white button up shirt. Nida worked as a hostess at a nearby restaurant.

"Of course." Brittany smiled, nodding once to her before turning on her heel to begin helping Santana clean as Nida walked away.

* * *

After dinner Nida said goodnight and went to her room. The flat's set up was really beneficial for Santana. Nida's room was near the living room and kitchen and Santana's was down a narrow hallway, to the left near a bathroom. Completely on the other side from her roommates. So she had a good portion of the form all to herself.

Santana and Brittany brought the dishes to the kitchen sink and started cleaning up a bit. Brittany had a damp hand towel, wiping off the counters and stove top to remove any excess cracker crumbs they had missed during their quick cleaning before dinner. She hummed quietly to herself as she scrubbed at the marble top, a small smile set across her lips. She had been smiling the entire night it seemed, it was from being around Santana. She was contently happy when she was around her girlfriend. It had been too long, it was bewildering to her now that she thought about it. _Why hadn't she visited sooner? _

Two slender arms snaked around Brittany's waist and pulled her close. It was Santana, she leaned forward to bury her face into the taller girl's shoulder blades. "Thank you. For tonight." she whispered into her back, placing a small kiss against her shirt.

Brittany dropped her towel and spun slowly in Santana's arms, to face her. She smiled once her eyes found Santana's chocolate brown ones. "You're welcome." she cooed, leaning down to place a soft kiss upon her forehead. Brittany looped her arms around Santana as well, pulling her close so that the other girl's stomach pressed against her own.

Santana allowed her head to rest against Brittany, she pressed her lips gently into the crook of her neck. "I'm really glad you came to visit." she smiled against the pale skin there, the scent of Brittany's perfume circling around her. Vanilla. "It's really nice having you here." she murmured against Britt's skin, feathering a few more kisses along her neck and collar bone. "I've really missed you."

Brittany smiled, the sweet kisses from Santana beginning to take their affect on her. The butterflies in her stomach stretched their wings and began to flutter again, just like they would always do when she was around her. "I've missed you, too." she whispered, trailing her fingertips tenderly down Santana's spine.

Santana lifted her head, drawing back just enough so that she could look up to Brittany's face. She smiled at the sight, her plump lips pulling back to form a coy smile. Brittany caught the expression and smirked back a crooked smile accordingly, her eyes softening as she did so. Santana chuckled a tad and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's flirtatious grin. She lifted up on her tip toes and pressed her lips gently to Brittany's.

Brittany smiled and kissed back softly, her smile widening against Santana's lips. She slowly moved her lips against hers, deepening the kiss slightly before hesitantly gliding teeth across Santana's lower lip. Santana pressed her stomach against Brittany's in response to the action, her smile returning against Brittany's lips.

Brittany bit at Santana's lips playfully again, a little harder this time, tugging on it gently. This was something Brittany always did to tease Santana. She knew it sent her to the edge. Sometimes, back in Lima, she and Santana would sneak away to make out between classes. Brittany would always nibble on Santana's lips, getting her worked up, but then slip away to head to class before Santana could do anything about it. She loved to tease Santana every once and a while, it kept her in check. Because Santana liked to tease Brittany too.

Santana groaned against Brittany's lips at the tug, her hands pressed against the blonde's torso and she gripped at the fabric of her shirt. Brittany pulled her closer, removing any space that was left between them and slowly broke away from the heating kiss.

"Wanna watch another movie in your room?" she mused in a whisper before leaning down to place a small peck against Santana's lips.

Santana smiled against the kiss, nodding once Brittany pulled away again. "Sure."

"Follow me." She stepped out of Brittany's arms and settled for her hand, intertwining her fingers with Brittany's. She lead her out of the kitchen, turning out the unneeded lights as she walked through the house and back towards her room.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Sorry! I know I told you all that I would have the third chapter up "soon" but I got held up with school stuff and then I just completely lost interest in this story for a while because, to be honest, watch Season 4 is really a bummer. Bram is starting to ruin the show for me and something better come up soon that relates to Brittana.

I mean, it just pisses me off that the writers don't have Brittany and Santana talk at all. They still love each other, clearly. Why can't they at least call each other or keep in touch in some way? When Klaine and Finchel broke up, they still called one another. I hate the writers for not giving Brittana that same attention.

_Anyway, _the next chapter will be up soon. I plan on writing some of it now but I won't promise that it will be uploaded ASAP. I can't make those types of promises, clearly. Hah. Because I get distracted easily.

Thank you so much for the reviews, by the way! I am so happy to have you all give me your feedback! It means a lot. Thanks again for telling me what you think. It really helps me improve. :)


End file.
